Birthday Wish
by JaneGriffin
Summary: It is Himawari's birthday come read how she spends the day with her family (a random fanfiction I decided to post :P)


**So I am back! I told myself that my next fanfiction will be better than the last so here is it.**

 **I sadly don't own any of the characters that honor has to go to the creator.**

 **I never learned when Himawari's birthday is, so I just guessed, oh btw, this takes place maybe a year before the movie**

It was a bright summer morning as the sunlight entered Himawari's room, she slowly opened her eyes the sunlight shining in them, it took her a second, but she soon realized what day it was, sitting up she hugged her pink panda bear and walked to her closet getting dressed. She carefully made her bed, laying her pink panda on it, she walked over to the closed door.

"I wonder what mama is making for breakfast," she said to herself as she opened her door and headed down the hall to the stairs, but before she walked down, she looked at a picture on the wall it was of her family before Naruto became hokage they were all smiling and happy. to the stairs she gave a big smile as the smell of pancakes wafted up quickly walked down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen announcing her presence.

"Good morning mama," she said, walking over to the table, pulling a chair out and sitting down

Hinata was at the stove, but she turned around when Himawari spoke, "good morning birthday girl" Hinata said with a smile as she moved some of her dark purple hair away from her lavender eyes,"are you hungry for pancakes?"

"Yes!" she replied enthusiastically

"Hey Himiwari could you go walk up your brother breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok mama" Himawari replied as she ran up the stairs, down the hall to her brother's room, she stopped and stared at the door for a second before cautiously opening the door, peeking in she could see her brother flopped out on the bed, snoring he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday she gave a small smile and quietly walked in and started poking her brother.

"Big brother it is time to get up," she said sweetly, Boruto opened one eye a and looked at her for a second before turning his back to her." come on big brother mama made pancakes"

At the word pancake Boruto sat up and stared into his little sister's eyes "did you say pancakes?"

"Yes, mama made pancakes for my birthday," she said, staring back at Boruto with a big smile.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go eat" Boruto said, jumping out of his bed grabbing Himawari's hand, he pulled her along as they ran down to the kitchen for pancakes.

"Morning Boruto-kun" Hinata said, staring at the two children as they entered the kitchen, she placed two plates full of pancakes on the table and watched as they sat down and ate.

"thanks mom" Boruto said as he carried his plate to the kitchen sink, he laid the plates in the sink and grabbed his bag that was on the counter. "well, I'm off to school, I will see you guys tonight," and with that Boruto walked to the door putting his shoes on he left the house.

 **one hour later~**

"Himawari do you want to help me make your cake?" Hinata asked her daughter who was sitting in front of the living room TV watch cartoons.

Himawari looked away from the screen at her mother "Ok mama," she said, standing up and running over to her, eagerly waiting for instructions.

Hinata looked down at the directions carefully reading over it,"Himawari could you get the sugar, and baking soda for me," she said as she went over the the fridge and grabbed the eggs, making sure to place them carefully on the counter, she went over to a cabnet and grabed the flour as well."Ok could you get the unsweetened cocoa powered?"

"Why is it unsweetened?" Himawari asked as she grabbed it from cabinet and placed it on the counter.

"It is unsweetened so your brother and father don't eat it" Hinata said with a sweet smile as she put one cup of flour and sugar into the mixing bowl."do you want to crack the eggs?"

"Yes!" Himawari said enthousitictly as she grabbed 2 eggs and carefully cracked them into the bowl, as her mother put in half a cup of the unsweetened cocoa powder.

"Ok, now to add a little water," she said putting in some water "Ok, you can stir sweetie," giving Himawari the hand mixer as she walked over to the oven to grab the circular cake pan. She turned around just in time to see Himawari lose control of the mixer and cake mix fly every where.

Himawari looked at her mother both their faces covered with the chocolate mix they stared at each other for a second then they both broke down laughing.

Hinata wiped a tear from her eye, "ok Himawari lets get cleaned up and then we can just buy a cake," she said as she picked up her daughter and carried her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

 **That evening~**

Himawari was upstairs playing with her toys when she heard the front door open she stood up and ran downstairs, her face beaming at the sight of her father home for her birthday.

"daddy!" she said running into his arms.

"There's my birthday girl" Naruto said a bit tired, hugging his little girl. Before they could finish their hug the front door opened again as Boruto walked into the house, he stood there surprised his father home, he quickly turned his head and walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you had to work today?" Boruto said to his father his back turned.

"I managed to get off early I didn't want to miss Himawari's birthday" Naruto said, giving a small smile.

"It's time for dinner" Hinata said, breaking the awkward silence, placing four bowls of ramen on the table, they all sat down at the table and started to eat everyone was silent as they consumed the delicious food.

Naruto was the first to speak "wow that was great," he said placing down his bowl,"you make the best ramen Hinata,"

"yeah you do mom" Boruto agreed.

"It was so good" Himawari said, patting her belly at that everyone laughed

"Ok, it's time for cake" Hinata said, standing up from the table lighting the candles everyone started singing the birthday song as the cake was placed in front of Himawari.

"make a wish sweety" Hinata said to her daughter.

"My wish already came true. I wished that we could all be together as a big happy family and it came true" Himawari said, blowing out the candles everyone smiled.

"that's a lame wish" Boruto said arms crossed.

"Well, that was what I wished for" Himawari said with a big smile on her face.

 **The End**

 **I hoped you all liked it, I just had to make a happy fanfiction after Naruto missed Himawari's birthday in the movie I hope you all liked it. please review I want to know if you like it.**

 **~JaneGriffin**


End file.
